Carnival of Venice
by forever-a-loan
Summary: Colours and sounds invited Ezio to have fun in the famous Carnival of Venice. However, during festivity a certain man caught his attention.


The still Venice night air moved slightly when a man fled through, jumping from one roof to another. Tiles clacked whenever the booted feet touched them, sending mild vibrations through the buildings' coverings. The man's clothing followed the movement of the air, causing material to rustle in the silence. Run over the roof, climb on the chimney, jump, grab the edge of another roof, pull up, run again, ah and don't forget to mind the guards.

_Only there are no guards tonight._

The joy and relief filled him from inside. Smiling to no one in particular, the jumping man continued his free run. After several more jumps and grabs the sweet sounds of music penetrated the air. The soft cry of violins and whistling of flutes traveled far and wide. As he got closer, the faint sounds of tambourines started making their way to the man's ears. Keeping the safe distance the man stopped. Making a quick inspection around his surroundings, he descended from beloved roofs to the stable ground. The chilly night wind stopped caressing his face; instead his nostrils were attacked with revolting smell coming from the famous Venice's canals. The narrow streets helped little with dissipating the horrible stench.

With a soft thud, he landed in a secluded garden filled with many exotic flowers and even some fruit trees. _At least the smell is less disgusting. _Near one wall there was a small bird basin with a small stream of water coming through the wall. _Excellent. _Brushing off the invisible specks of dust from his clothing, the man pulled out the mask from his pocket. Approaching the fountain he looked into his reflection. His white clothing with double lapel undershirt blended well within the darkness of a night. Belts and buckles across his chest were firmly fastened. The dark cape covered his left arm, and usually some of his weapons; however, today the man was stripped from most of his ammunition. After all, his aim tonight was to entertain himself, not be engaged in an unwanted fight. Fixing his glove on the right hand, he also checked the only weapon he allowed himself to have. With a flick of his hand, the man pulled out the hidden blade, observing its glint in the moonlight while moving the wrist. After a few more tests he drew the blade in and carried on with his current task. He tugged at the ends of his shirt, in order to smooth the wrinkles on his chest that were forming because of his previous running. Next he adjusted the infamous red sash belt with an intricate assassin's symbol on the front. _Good._ Still looking at his own reflection, he practiced a few flirtatious expressions with his face before putting a carnival mask. The design of a mask was one of a kind. It was a domino style mask with flashes of gold and vibrant red creating sophisticated patterns around assassin's eyes. The mask's edges were decorated with tiny glassy beads that were reflecting the light of a moon. As a finishing touch, Ezio pulled over his hood to hide his identity completely. The mask gave no feeling of security to him. Unlike the hood, that not only hid him from undesirable attention but also gave some sort of unexplainable comfort.

After final adjustments were done, Ezio made his way towards the music that he had heard when he was flying over the Venice rooftops. As he was coming nearer the epicenter of music, the once empty streets were rapidly filling up with masked people. More and more celebrators were appearing from every corner, laughing, smiling, dancing or simply chatting with each other. Each and every mask was different. Splashes of every color filled the dark night. As the assassin made his way further the dim lights were also getting brighter. Finally as he reached the main celebration square he was already in high spirits, marveling at the sight before him. Hundreds of lanterns were hanging above the jolly crowd. Skillfully embroidered banners were fluttering lightly in the breeze. Along the walls the benches were lined for people to rest during the festivities, and in the middle of a square the huge space was left for those who were in the mood for dancing or performing instead of lazing around. On one side of _piazza _there was a small stage, supposedly for announcing various contests or information during the festival. Currently the stage was occupied by musicians, who were still playing bright tunes, inviting people to have fun. Yes, that's why Ezio had gone here in the first place.

Once the assassin got accustomed to the atmosphere he turned his inner flirtatious mode on and putting his charm, walked towards the group of five young women. "Ah, my ladies, how come you are not dancing on this wonderful evening?" he gave his most enchanting smile, noticing how some of the girls were shyly casting their eyes to the ground, while others remained in their previous postures. He continued "perhaps any of you will honor me with your hand for the next dance? ", Ezio extended his hand to the girl who looked the most willing to accept his invitation. One dashing look was all the encouragment she needed. Once she took his hand, he lead her to the middle of a square and started the dance. The girl he was dancing with had the costume of a countess. Skillfully letting his gaze drop without triggering his partner's attention he noticed the tight laced corset which had emphasized her figure, not to mention fancy necklace that was sugestively laying on her exposed chest. Swiftly rasing his eyes to meet hers he observed her feathered carnival mask which hid all the upper part of her head. The man leaned delicately to her ear and whispered few nothings which made the girl smile.

Ah yes, he was in his element alright. It was a nice break from all the killing, seeking for revenge and being on constant guard. He almost missed this kind of life. Chasing the skirts, flirting and enjoying each day the world has to offer. Although the new way of living- killing running hiding - had its own advantages. The adrenaline and satisfaction he received after taking the life of the ones who were responsible for his family's death had recently became one of his biggest motivations. Revenge has blinded him. Things he once believed in were torn apart, leaving him alone and helpless. Even the thought of it made him twinge. The assassin shook his head, no, it's not the time for such thoughts. He should be celebrating, enjoying the carnival of Venice, not mourning the life he once had!

The music had stopped too quickly for his liking, and he insisted on another dance, to which the young woman only smiled accepting his offer for the second time that night. The dance turned out to be one of those group ones where you change your partners at the certain time and jump from one person to another around the invisible circle. The way of the dance gave Ezio the opportunity to scan the environment in more detail. There were a lot more people gathered in a _piazza _than before. The swirling colors of black, blue, golden and green flashed through his eyes. Tired of this cacophony of colors, and wanting to make sure there are no guards around, the assassin enabled his infamous eagle-vision. Seeing none of red while making his change with yet another dance partner he was just about to switch the vision off, when with a corner of his eye he noticed strange blue aura among the see of transparent white. _That's odd; there shouldn't be any thieves or courtesans today. _Switching off the eagle vision to get a better view he was once again intrigued by what he saw. On one of the benches sat a hunched over man. He did not looked like any ally of his, not thief, and certainly, not a courtesan. Furrowing his eyebrows Ezio noticed one more bizarre thing. The man was wearing a white hood, similar to that of Ezio's. His train of thoughts was interrupted when the musicians stopped playing, announcing that they will take a few minutes break. The assassin lead his dance partner to her friends thanking for keeping him company and softly kissing top of her hand. The woman made a curtsey in return. It was a polite saying of goodbye, since Ezio had lost all his want to bed this woman. The said man turned from the group of girls and was now heading to the stall where drinks were served. Taking a cup of wine, and gripping the handle a little bit firmer than he intended to he made his way to one of the benches lined along the walls. He made sure to sit opposite the suspicious man, in order to inspect him a little bit more. Tilting his goblet of wine Ezio made sure to have his eyes fixed upon his suspect, in case he decided to flee when no one was looking. _Oh but you won't get away so simply. _And Ezio continued to stare.

More than an hour had passed since the assassin laid his eyes on the other white hooded man. And not a single movement was made by him. A quick thought of him being dead or drunk passed him, but he quickly brushed it away. _Unconscious man could not sit so stiffly._ During the last hour Ezio's mood has gone from sour to bitter. Not only had he abandoned the chance of having fun with the women, but now he also had a feeling of uneasiness hanging over him. From time to time he shifted to his eagle vision to make sure he didn't imagine things, and that he actually _had_ the blue aura. Some time during his contemplation he began fidgeting with his hands, few times actually drawing out the hidden blade, luckily without cutting himself on the process. The tension was growing with any passing minute, and the person he was watching did nothing to show he was still among the living.

At last, luck was on his side. The white hooded man began to shift and eventually stood up. If Ezio was surprised at first, now he was absolutely at loss. Suspicious man was not only wearing the hood like him, but also had a red sash under his belt tied similarly to that on Ezio's waist. Since the man stood up in full length, he could observe his appearance better. All dressed in white, belt on his waist and also the hood hid the big part of his face. If Ezio hadn't known better, he would think the other man to be assassin, just like himself. The man snorted. _All this wine gives you crazy ideas, Ezio._ The irony and disdain however quickly turned to disappointment. He lowered his eyes to the ground. Of course sometimes he had thoughts about making a comrade, the person who would share his fate, and would help with the killing. However, the other part of his conscience kept constantly reminding him how it would not be fair, to involve other people in your own lust for revenge. It would also mean the responsibility for other's life, which should he not succeed in saving, would be another loss for him.

Unclenching his fists he never realized that were clenched in the first place, assassin became aware that the other man was coming towards him. Inner panic filled his every cell. Should he be exposed, not only his entire incognito evening would be absolutely ruined, but it would also mean his little game of spying would collapse. Quickly trying to figure out what to do before the man reached him, through panic filled mind he saw the only option - blending among his surroundings and praying that he would not be seen. Clearly, this wasn't the best idea, using the ostrich technique (I am not seeing, therefore others can't see me), but at that time it seemed like a wonderful solution for Ezio. Sinking into his hood he tried to slower the heartbeat, by taking deep breaths. For a better effect he even closed his eyes tightly silently praying for all the creatures beyond this world to direct the other man from him. The assassin strained his ears, but the footsteps he was expecting to hear were non-existent. Few moments had passed until Ezio dared to open one of his eyes to get the image of what was going on. Apparently, his suspect had passed him by walking a large circle around and was now leaning against the rail of one of the bridges over canal. He could faintly define his silhouette without the light of bright lanterns. Even though, the stiff posture and strange behavior of the man intrigued him.

Why wasn't he joyous and merry on such a night? Why did he come to laze around with no one to keep him company? Ah but Ezio was hypocrite himself, that is how he also turned out to be on this night. The questions about his identity rose next. What did his outfit mean? Was this some kind of a costume idea he came up with? But how would he know about the existence of assassin's in the first place. Maybe it was just a coincidence… Question upon a question filled the troubled assassin's mind. Wasn't he supposed to be having fun? He shouldn't be trying to solve any mysteries tonight and yet here he was. Puzzled and confused, sitting on a lone bench away from the cheery dancers. His lips made a thin tight line. _I won't stand this. _Putting his hands on his knees he began thinking of a way to lure the suspicious man into a less crowded place and interrogate him. Yes, he should acknowledge every stranger, in case they were some of the Borgia's men plotting against him. A little fright would make the man change his mind, and hopefully reconsider the side of a barricade he was on. The small smile grazed masked man's lips; _everyone should know who Ezio Auditore is._

Having the new task on his mind, Ezio almost forgot about the carnival itself. The celebration was already at its peak, new masks and costumes invaded the already crowded square. Beautiful hand crafted masks, horns and feathers, brightly colored costumes and accessories occupied Ezio's vision. However, he wasn't focusing on anything in particular, instead thinking of a way to lead the stranger to a less crowded place. He was already thinking about the same garden he had first descended to. The only thing he hadn't planned yet was _how _to make him go there. The assassin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. _Hmm… I need someone to deliver the message to him._ He had mentally crossed out messenger pigeons from the list, since neither had he seen their coops, nor it would be a practical way of sending the message. Second thought that came to his mind was to leave a note attached to his clothing, but that would mean he would have to uncover himself and the idea wasn't appealing to him. Not one bit. Scratching his chin Ezio was lost in thoughts again. _What if someone would slip the message into his pocket for me?_ He shifted slightly, pulling away from the wall and began scanning the booming crowd. Ah, there she was. The countess he had the opportunity to dance at the beginning of the evening.

Standing up, the charming assassin approached young woman with few large strides. The woman, noticing his presence excused herself from the current conversation. She put on the polite smile and dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but I would really appreciate your help", he paused allowing the woman to show him a sign to continue, "you see, there on the far side of the _piazza_ stands my friend, who is angry with me, and, let's be honest, doesn't look very happy today", lies spilling from his tongue, "I don't wish to darken his mood even more, so perhaps you could deliver my message to him? Once his anger lessens he will be able to read my letter without ripping it apart. But please, slip it stealthily, so as not to arise any suspicion of my participation in this matter", Ezio sweetened his language as best as he could, to make the woman agree to be his partner in crime. Gratefully, she took the small note that Ezio had scribbled quickly, and made her way towards the hooded man. Blending in with the crowd, the assassin kept an eye on the woman, to make sure she succeeded in her assignment. To his surprise, once the girl was close enough to the man, who had his back turned to the cheerful bunch of people, she began acting strange, as if she was drunk. The man had to suppress the laughter that was coming, amazed by the woman's acting skills. He really had her wrapped around his little finger, to make her behave like so in front of all those people. But he didn't really mind, as long as she did what she was told to do. Finally the 'drunken' girl accidentally bumped into the back of a man, knocking off her glass in a movement. The sound and the collision got the man's attention and he turned around to help the girl stand on her own two feet again. Allowing herself to be pulled up she discretely slipped the piece of paper under his belt. Having her task completed, the girl bowed her head to the man, what Ezio thought was the sign of a gratitude for helping her earlier, and then the girl made her way to the crowd of dancing people. _Perfect. _

His plan was already set in motion.

Pushing his way through the drunken and merry crowd, the assassin took his leave, setting out for the abandoned garden. After getting away from the density of the crowd, Ezio could finally breathe properly, feeling the weigh of the atmosphere being pulled away from his shoulders. Walking through the narrow streets and passages of Venice, assassin's cloak fluttered lightly. The dampness of the air and the chilly wind passing by made the man shiver slightly. Goosebumps traveling down his neck and arms brought some kind of common sense to him. The realization of what was going on dawned on him. He would soon have his answers. Finally the questions that had been bothering him for the greater time of the evening would be spilt out and he will have the truth.

He will know who the hell this mysterious man was.

Turn left, go straight, pass the square, go up the stairs, cross the bridge. He did not feel like traveling over the rooftops. His actions may alert someone, and he did not trust his senses tonight. After a good ten minutes walk he finally approached the same garden that he had visited before. Once entering the garden he concentrated on hearing anything odd. When the silence was all that greeted him, he let his guard down a bit, and went to the basin. Sighing, he took of his mask and placed it neatly beside the vessel. Splashing his face with cool water had an immediate effect on him. Brushing off the tiredness as well as small drips of water from his chin and forehead he stood straight as to allow the wind to dry his face a bit. Once the wind had made its work, Ezio put on his mask again. Keeping incognito was one of his top priorities. And the coming business requested his anonymity even more. Preparing himself, he stood at the one side of an entrance, in order to attack person from behind, without giving him any chance to deflect his assault.

Minutes ticked by and Ezio still waited for his prey. Being on constant alert had made its toll on assassin's body, and his muscles started to feel sore. Suddenly out of blue the thought had dawned on him. What if the other man _didn't _notice his message? Maybe the girl slipped the note all too well? Could it be that the man wouldn't even think to check around his belt once in a while? He mentally slapped himself. _Idiota. _He should have thought of that earlier. After all, he was taught to always calculate every possibility, every detail. But of course, when the occasion called for it, he just _had_ to forget _everything_ he was told not to. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Was he ever going to learn from his mistakes?

Still sending various curses to every direction, the assassin's ears caught the soft footsteps echoing in the nearby street. Ezio tensed. _Is it him..? _Wasting no time, he returned to his previous position, gluing his back to the wall so the shadows would not jeopardize him. Footsteps were coming closer and closer. The assassin remained still as a stone. _Closer. Come on. Just a few more steps._ For a couple of seconds he didn't even dare to breathe. Sweat trickled down his temple. He turned his head silently towards the entrance. As soon as he saw the figure making its way into his vision, Ezio sprang to life. He lunged at his target with abnormal force, triggering the beloved hidden blade in the process. His plan was to knock the man down and put the blade against his throat to hasten the process of interrogation. But the tables had turned on him. The man deflected Ezio's attack making him stumble and lose his balance for a second. Surprised by the man's speed, the assassin once again attacked him, without a true intention of killing him, though when the man dodged his second attack, he seriously doubted his temper. Not letting the man catch his breath he struck for the third time that night. However, this time his hidden blade met other man's weapon. Clearing his anger filled vision Ezio observed it. Although different in appearance the same concept of hidden blade was before his eyes. For the first time that night he raised his eyes. Meeting the cold gaze of a man he furrowed his brows. "Who are you?" he demanded, still holding his blade against the other's. "Do you think you are in position to demand any answer from me?" stern voice came through the man's teeth. Ezio narrowed his eyes. Ah so the man _could_ talk. Drawing in his hidden blade, the assassin stepped backwards before speaking again. "I am not here to take your life", he proclaimed. The other person also retracted his weapon. "Is that so? For some reason I thought this was your only aim", venomous talk spilled from the man's tongue, "tell me then, why did I deserve such an invitation?" he paused and added," Not to mention the _hospitality_ you so generously showed mere seconds ago".

Ezio didn't like the way the man talked. His harsh words and fighting abilities disturbed the assassin. Studying his facial expression, he saw nothing that would reveal the man's thoughts, let alone any emotion. His tightly clenched jaw and impassive eyes showed nothing. It was the same as looking to a stone. _Where did he get such skills?_ "I want some answers", he spoke shakily. Ah, his voice wasn't as controlled as the man's who stood in front of him. All the emotions were bubbling inside him, and he felt he would explode if the answers will not be delivered immediately. Stranger straightened up, lifting his chin a little, as if showing his superiority. "Now that you mentioned it, I too have a few things to ask". He made a gesture of pointing with his head, "where did you get the blade on your arm, for example". Ezio was dumbfounded again. Wasn't _he _supposed to be interrogator and not the other way around? He decided it didn't really matter, as long as this situation would be cleared out in one way or another. "I inherited it from my father." He could feel the cold daggers being thrown to his direction from the other's eyes. "And who was your father?" stranger continued with his questioning. Ezio straightened up in the same manner as the man had before, before replying without any hesitation, only pride reflected in his voice "he was an assassin."

Long pause followed making the atmosphere tense by each second. Both men stood with quite a distance between them, neither sure of what to do. For the first time Ezio noticed some kind of a change on the other's face. Was he shocked? Was telling him that he was an assassin a mistake? It slipped his tongue before he had a chance to think about his words. Another disappointment struck his conscience. "How do you know about the assassin's order?" his musings were interrupted. "Order? What kind of order are you talking about?" he turned his head sideways "I am the only one assassin," pain of loneliness once again engulfing him. Making a quick glance to the other man, he saw another emotion, though this time confusion crossing the stranger's face. Ezio managed to notice that the other one was having an inner battle with himself for whatever reason there was. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it afterwards, probably considering dropping the subject and leaving even more questions for Ezio to figure out.

Another silence filled the night air. Without being able to keep quiet any longer, he spoke up "My turn to ask. Who are you?" Letting a small sigh escape his lips, the man replied "you act like a parrot, repeating same question over and over again. Besides, isn't it considered impolite questioning other's name before telling your own?" Blocking out the insult, Ezio decided to finish this game of riddles as soon as it was possible with this type of conversation. Irritated, he declared "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Now speak your own name". Opening his tightly clenched mouth once again the man said "My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, the assassin of Masyaf"

It seemed that the time stopped. Ezio was dumbstruck for the third if not the fourth time that night. Before him stood the famous assassin? The one he heard the tales about? Recalling the statue he had seen in Villa Auditore, Ezio couldn't deny the fact that he really shared some kind of resemblance to the marble piece of the most memorable assassin of all time. Still agape, his eyes traveled up and down not believing in what he saw. But how could the man stand here if he should be…

"Dead"

"Excuse me?"

"You should be dead. No one could live this long and still look so… well"

"Are you complementing me?"

_Am I?_

"No. I am stating the facts."

Making few steps forward, Altaïr continued "I think you are. And if not, have you ever heard about the Piece of Eden?"

"You mean the Apple?"

"Yes, the one."

Still quite in shock, the younger assassin tried to get the hang of what the man was telling him. The Apple… its powers... "Had it brought you here somehow?" Ezio was still doubting his words, but getting the nod of approval from the other one he waited for an explanation. "One of its powers is to make you travel in time and space. One day, while trying to solve the Apple's hidden mysteries I accidentally unlocked this ability of traveling, allowing me to explore the world outside the fortress' walls." "But why would you choose this exact time and place?" Ezio couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. Altaïr's lips twitched sadly, "That I cannot tell you". The man waited Altaïr to continue. When he did not, he spoke "why not? Is this some kind of a secret?" Altaïr just shook his head "No. Even I do not understand how the apple fully works. The only thing that I know is that for whatever reason it decides to bring me here each year at the same time." Ezio pricked up his ears at that "Are you telling me, that you attend the Venice carnival each year?" Altaïr locked his eyes with Ezio's "Apparently yes." Ezio tried to digest the information he was given, but at the same time couldn't turn his eyes away from Altaïr's gaze. The darkness in his look was transfixing. He could not put his finger on it, but those eyes created the invisible connection, holding him in place, making forget everything else.

Quickly shaking his head from such ridiculous thoughts, Ezio turned around and walked across the garden. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, he could feel Altaïr's piercing eyes following him. Dipping his finger into the cool water he began tracing invisible patterns in the liquid, an action meaning he was deep in thought. Being still affected by recent events he failed to hear the other man. He had to ask to repeat the question. "I said, how long have you been planning this?" Planning what? Was he planning something? How did it all come to this in the first place? Wasn't he supposed to have a carefree evening, among the cheery women keeping him company? Browsing through his messy mind, it occurred to him that Altaïr was supposedly speaking of the trap he had set for him. "I didn't. I acted on the spot.' Few moments later he added "with a little help." The elder crossed his arms in an understanding "that clumsy young woman…" Ezio nodded in his direction, holding back from any verbal answer. "Was there any reason for bringing me to such a secluded place?" Was that a flirtatious note in his voice? _I must be imagining things_. Gulping down his suspicions, he replied "Yes, as I said before I wanted some answers." Getting closer to the younger assassin Altaïr's voice changed somehow "I don't believe you." _What was he saying?_ His heart rate increased._ Why the blood was rushing to his cheeks. _Damn he could feel his ears heathen up. Taking few deep breaths, Ezio regained his posture once again and responded "There isn't any reason for me to lie".

_Thud thud thud._

"What kind of an assassin are you". Ah, apparently changing the subject. Fine.

"What do you mean?" the Italian's truthful surprise was showing again.

"Wearing such clothes, your neck is unprotected" he traced his warm finger along the other's throat stopping in the middle of his exposed neck. His action made the said man shiver slightly and lid his eyes "anyone could stab you here easily and make you bleed to your death". Although Altaïr's words were making sense, Ezio could not really concentrate because of the fingers which were now stroking his neck. He did not understand why was he responding the way he was. His confused brain must have mistaken this action for something that could be done in a completely different situation, with a completely different type of person. Putting a lot of effort he brushed away the eager hand. He stood up, stretching his legs to make the blood circulate better. "My clothing is my business, not yours." He walked past Altaïr to keep the distance apart, but before he had a chance to get away his left hand was grabbed by the other man. "You said you were an assassin", he stated inspecting his hand, "and yet I do not see the mark of initiation." Altaïr lifted his eyes watching Ezio, but the said man was terribly out of good mood and awarded the recipient with a stern look. Tugging his hand from the elder's grasp, one two three times, Ezio realized he would not be allowed to have it his way. "My fingers are intact because the mechanism of the hidden blade was improved. It was modified so the assassins wouldn't be recognized so easily by their missing fingers", he spilled quickly as if having learnt by heart. Altaïr still interested in Ezio's hand muttered yet another question "who would have thought of such an innovative..."

"You did"

Altaïr stopped inspecting the hand and slowly raised his head once more. Now that they both were standing and quite closely for that matter, the height difference wasn't too big. Their eyes were once again locked. The unspoken message was being delivered by those eyes that were both cold and confused. And… _scared?_ He could imagine the thoughts that were running through master assassin's head. Here he was, standing young and blooming, when Ezio recklessly told about his distant future. Of course the other man is dead, at least from Italian's point of view, but taking into consideration his current situation it was inappropriate to tell such things. The fear of old age and death was radiating from the Syrian assassin. He immediately regretted his words and wished to take them back, if just to avoid seeing such look on other's face. Ezio wasn't sure what he was doing, but his right hand was lifting itself and soon landed on the left side of Altaïr's face. Feeling warm skin under his palm was strange, yet comforting. He rubbed his thumb across the cheekbone dipping the hand under other assassin's hood. The silent intimacy lasted for a few more seconds. Regaining control of himself, Ezio darted his eyes downwards, coughing a little while retreating the hand from the warmth of Altaïr. "Excuse me", he mumbled stepping few steps back cursing himself for such an action. _Get a hold of yourself. Can't you control your hormones? _ The Syrian assassin should have made a nice opinion about him. Ha. And what an opinion it would be! One way or another, he wouldn't be far from the truth. The skirt chaser, seducer..! Not bad reputation for the assassin. He smirked. Not bad at all.

And yet, he didn't want Altaïr to know his true form.

Still reprimanding himself, Ezio did not notice the quick movement made by the other man, successfully closing the gap between them again. He also did not expect the feeling of former man's lips clashing with his own. And he certainly didn't foresee the effect it would have upon him. Hard mouth against his, hot breath mingling between their flushed faces… all seemed surreal. For a few seconds he tried to understand how or why was this happening, but he decided to sweep away his thoughts and enjoy the moment. When Ezio continued with a new force upon him he was stopped by Altaïr. Regaining his breath, Altaïr removed the mask covering Ezio's face. "You will have to tell me about this masking tradition" his voice sounded course and demanding, but before the Italian could reply the Syrian once again invaded his mouth, leaving the handcrafted mask lay on the ground. The battle for control lasted a few more rounds. Tongues clashing, both men were devouring each other's mouths like there was no tomorrow. Between the kisses Altaïr managed to navigate themselves to the most concealed corner of a garden. Pressing Ezio harshly against the wall his lips went from Italian's mouth to plant hard kisses against his jaw and neck. Ezio's hands in return were peeling the elder's hood, going with his fingers through dense brown hair. While Altaïr was still busy licking and nibbling his neck, ears and lips, the younger assassin's hands were relocating themselves to the clothed shoulder blades. Rubbing circles on his back, Ezio forced the Syrian closer to himself. Smirking at the surprised noise coming from the other man, Ezio sealed their lips for another lust filled kiss. It was his turn to explore Altaïr's body, and instead of attacking his throat or face he settled his hand behind the man's back, untying his belt and sash while other hand was working on the belt clasp at the front. When the fumbling was over and some of the clothing was taken care of, Ezio's sly fingers began to disrobe the other man. Finally achieving what he had aimed for, Italian began running his fingers across the other's warm chest. He dipped his head kissing place where the master assassin's heart was beating. His breath and tongue tickled the other's flesh, making the latter quiver. The intimacy Ezio was feeling was indescribable. His mentor, ancestor and idol trembling against his touch. The legendary assassin whose adventures were told from man to man was weak against his touch. His strong assassin, unlike those petite women he had laid before. He knew there might be a time when he regretted his actions. But being young was an excellent excuse for everything. All things must be tried out, all feelings must be felt.

And feel he shall.

Their closeness created a friction between their bodies which soon turned out to be rhythmical grinding against each other. The heat was radiating and the cool night air did little to lessen it. Silent gasps and hisses filled their ears. Smell of each other's aroma, taste of each other's skin… Hands were now roaming freely, constantly removing some sort of clothing piece by piece. And how many layers of clothing they had. Ezio had never noticed that before, but now the garments stood in his way, putting off their… activity. Kicking off his last piece of garb he wished to be even closer to Altaïr. He wished to steal his warmth and wrap it around himself. Taking the Syrian's face in his hands he showered it with kisses and then abruptly attacked his mouth once again. Through the kiss, he channeled all his feelings which were now tangled into a nice ball of mess. He would sort them out eventually. Though not now. Now he will have his entertainment. The reason for coming to carnival in the first place.

Shifting a little at the unexplored feeling once Altaïr had claimed him as his own, Ezio wrapped himself around the elder's body, completely surrendering to the other man's will. He had never felt anything like this before. The new sensations filled Italian's mind, sweeping away all the worry or want for revenge. This moment was theirs alone, and Ezio allowed himself to forget the rest of the world even if just for a little while. After their intense rhythmical dance the assassin saw stars exploding against his closed eyelids. In the distance, he could hear the carnival's fireworks being set off. It was the culmination of the night there too. Voicing a low and long grunt of satisfaction, Ezio unfurled his legs from the Syrian assassin. He instantly regretted his move. The coldness of Venetian air embraced him and he wish to feel the warmth of Altaïr's body once again. Being unable to stand straight, due to the wobbliness of his legs, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the cold tiled ground.

Feeling tired all of a sudden he fought the urge to sleep then and there. Instead he tilted his head upwards to admire the figure in front of him. He wanted to memorize every detail of master assassin's body, to imprint this night into the depth of his memory. He brushed off the damp hair from his forehead, smiling softly when the Syrian man joined him on the ground. The both men were sitting side by side. Ezio leaned to the pile of clothes scattered nearby and covered both of them with various pieces of garment. "What just happened?" the Syrian's question drifted into the thin air. Ezio amused by the dumbfounded tone of the question laughed heartedly. Turning to his side he placed his hands on the other's shoulders. "This, my friend, is the night of the Carnival of Venice", he murmured smiling before pressing his lips softly against the other assassin's.

Soft rustling made Ezio stir in his sleep. His brain was waking up and before assassin's closed eyes, the events from last night rushed like huge wave. His intention of having fun, the ball of masquerade, stranger in white hood… _Altaïr _Quickly opening his eyes he noticed that it was still dark. Ah, good. Getting up from his unnatural sleeping position he beheld his surroundings, while rubbing his sore neck. His eyes still full of sleep turned to the sound he was hearing in his sleep. Finally managing to focus his eyes he noticed almost fully dressed Altaïr fixing his throwing knives and a sword. "So you're awake". His way of speech was so different from what he had heard earlier. For a second, Ezio couldn't understand that it was Altaïr's voice. All the softness was gone, and the image of a cruel assassin was once again visible. _It's like he had unmasked himself yesterday. _The thought amused him. _All people mask themselves on the carnival, and yet you did the opposite thing._

"You're truly a wonder, Altaïr"

The master assassin stopped correcting his attire and stepped towards Ezio. Crouching so that he could look Italian straight in the eye he trailed his hand up Ezio's covered leg, placing it on his hip. His piercing eyes never leaving other man's brown ones, he put his hand under Ezio's chin bringing him to a soft kiss. "I could tell the same about you" he breathed the words so silently, the younger assassin was glad Altaïr was close enough to be heard. The Syrian was awarded with a huge smile on the other's face. Feeling dawn approaching, painful words tumbled from Italian's tongue,

"You are leaving, aren't you?"

He closed his eyes, drinking in the presence of the other man. Sigh. Shift. Rustle. Standing up, Altaïr went to pick up his short blade from the ground. "There isn't other way-"

"I know"

The response brought up another sigh from the master assassin. He silently continued adjusting his belt and weapons, while Ezio stood up wrapping his cape around his waist so as not to parade in his birthday suit. Collecting his outfit scattered all over the floor he began dressing up. He had so many unanswered questions, and there is no time left to ponder. Gloominess crept over him. Putting his boots on, he was once again lost in thought, and did not notice two arms encircling him from behind. The simple gesture of affection touched his soul and once their mouths were connected he poured his every thought or feeling into that kiss. "Will I ever see you again?" the question was desperate and Altaïr felt this as well. Refusing to let him go, Ezio grabbed him by his clothing; in the same fashion Altaïr had clutched his hand previously. Glancing, Syrian noticed that desperation in Ezio's eyes was developing into determination, and he felt inner satisfaction recalling the same demanding assassin from the night before.

"Next year, same place", his voice echoed in Ezio's ears and before he could realize what was happening the yellow glow filled his vision. Covering his eyes from the hard light he let go of Altaïr's garb. The enormous source of light blinded him for a couple of seconds. Once the shining had subsided, Italian blinked a few times to adjust his vision. The morning sun was already showing its first rays, and Ezio stood alone in the dim garden. A swarm of thoughts and feelings filled his mind. _Altaïr was gone._ Few moments passed until he comprehended this. Standing still he closed his eyes, letting the soft wind stroke him. After he had calmed down and gathered his posture, the assassin picked up the remaining clothes and his forgotten mask. Seizing a nearby wall he pulled himself up the roof. Once he was situated above the ground the stronger wind passed him, washing the remains of sleep from his body. Ezio fastened his mask once more before leaping the gap between two buildings. Running against the morning wind and smiling to himself he muttered

"I'm looking forward to our next meeting, Altaïr."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and I _really_ want to know what you think about my story, so go on, and express your opinions! :3**

**(also reviews increase the chance of a sequel) **


End file.
